Love and Fraud
by SaritaLissie13Ginevra
Summary: When Frank Hardy comes to visit Nancy Drew in River Heights, she's estatic! But why did he come in the first place? Read inside for full summary! Let me know how you like it and I might continue...


Written by Sarita Lissie

Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys: Love and Fraud

Leaving it all behind can be hard to do…

When Frank Hardy comes to visit Nancy Drew in River Heights, she's ecstatic! But why did he come in the first place? Turns out a dancer from Bayport has been kidnapped, and the Hardy's need Nancy to go undercover. This case isn't all work, but plenty of emotional confusion. Are Frank and Nancy ever going to be together, or will they always be "Just friends".

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Spin. Down. One. Two. Nancy Drew could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she kept up with the beat to the new hip hop dance routine she was working on. She heard her feet banging on the wood floor, the sound of the music bouncing off the walls. Her concentration was broken when the music suddenly stopped. Whirling around to face where the stereo was located, she yelled, "What do you think you're doing! You can't—" Recognizing the dark haired, muscular young man standing next to it, she cried "Frank!" and took a running leap into his arms. Leaning against the door frame for balance, Frank Hardy chuckled and said, "Nice to see you, too, Nance."

After he lowered Nancy down to the ground, he said, "You look great."

Nancy blushed. "Thanks, Frank. So do you." Her eyes then narrowed, "So why are you in River Heights, exactly?"

Seeing he wasn't going to carry on a masquerade, Frank sighed. "Well… is the answer 'we kind of need you for a case' acceptable?"

"Frank." Nancy said sternly. "You will wait here while I shut everything down and get my shoes on. We will then walk to your car and drive to the café. Then you _will _explain everything. Do you understand?"

Seeing his slight nod, she walked off and turned off the stereo, got on her shoes and turned off the lights. Smiling to herself, she thought "I can still control a Hardy. Amazing!"

Once Nancy and Frank arrived in the café and had ordered, Nancy said, "Alright Frank. I'm too happy to see you to keep this up. What's going on?"

"There's a case that Dad asked us to help on and it's in Bayport. A dancer, Madeline Kelly, has been getting threats." When Nancy opened her mouth to speak, Frank held up a hand and put a file on the table and slide it across to her. He opened it and continued, "You know that we don't take cases just because of threats, but this…this is something different. _Really _different. Madeline's father was an accountant accused of embezzlement by his company. There was so much evidence against him that the trial was closed in less than a week and he went right to jail. About three months after, Mr. Kelly was in the hospital for the fifth time and Madeline insisted that the case be reopened. Turns out most of the evidence was fake and Mr. Kelly was proved innocent. Madeline went back to Jansen's, an arts school specializing in dance. All's well, right?"

Nancy looked up from the file. "Right. So what's the catch?"

"Madeline was kidnapped in exchange for Mr. Kelly turning repaying the money that was embezzled from the company."

Nancy winced. "Which is how much?"

"Two million," Frank said. "The kidnapper wants it in cash."

Nancy frowned. "I know that's a lot of money and it's nearly impossible, but why do you need me?"

"We need you to do some investigating. We need you to enroll in Jansen's and get some info on what Madeline's school and dance life was. You'd also snoop around a bit in the company Mr. Kelly worked for and see if you can help pinpoint the kidnapper who we suspect works there." Nancy looked ready to protest so he continued, "We'll give you the latest equipment, which you would love, and you said yourself that your only two passions in life are detective work and dance. Please, Nance?" Frank smiled at her, knowing she was already putty in his hands.

Nancy sighed. "Fine, but you'd better make this worthwhile and when I ask for something, anything, it'd better be given to me because this case might just depend on it."

Frank nodded and his grin became much bigger. Picking up his coffee mug, he said, "And here's to our new partner in the Kelly case."

Five hours later found Nancy and Frank sitting side by side on a plane to Bayport, New York with all of Nancy's luggage. Frank was sleeping with the case file closed in his lap and Nancy's head resting on his shoulder as she read the latest mystery novel she had bought in a bookstore in the airport, called _Dying Love_. As she started to get a bit nauseous, she closed the book and relaxed against him, closing her eyes at the peace and comfort his steady breathing created. _Beep! _"And there's the wakeup call", she mumbled as she opened her eyes and grabbed the phone from its case on her waistband. After dismissing the notice, she checked her email inbox and found 2 new messages. The first one was marked as spam so she decided to skip it and open the next one. The next one was particularly interesting. Skimming her eyes over the message, she tapped Frank on the shoulder saying, "Frank! Look at this."

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Frank asked, blinking away the sleep.

"I said look. Take a look at this e-Mail." Nancy handed the phone to Frank, whose eyebrows raised.

**To: SleuthDancerND webmail. user. net**

**From: jansenartsacademy. org **

**Subject: Welcome to Jansen's, Please Read.**

**Attachment: JansensAOTARules&Reg. doc**

**Dear Miss Nancy Draycott,**

**We are pleased to inform you that your application to Jansen's Academy of the Arts has been accepted. As the third leading arts school in the United States, we naturally have standards that have to be met. If they are in any way violated, you will immediately be expelled from Jansen's Academy of the Arts, and you will be met by the entire board to determine if you should return. You will be able to find these regulations in the document attached to this e-Mail. **

**I would just like to offer you my personal congratulations on being accepted into our academy, especially as I know how talented you are. I have to say though, Miss Draycott, that it was quite a shock that you requested just to do the hip-hop program, though I have no doubt you will succeed. I look forward to our meeting on Wednesday, September 20****th****. Again, congratulations on being accepted and I hope you enjoy your year here at Jansen's.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jessica Rayness**

**President and Founder of Jansen's Academy of the Arts**

**Phone: 670-987-0012 *231**

**e-Mail: .jata jansenartsacademy. org**

**"**_**Passion for the Arts, Knowledge for the Education."**_

"Well, _Miss Draycott_, congratulations," said Frank, chuckling.

"Hey! You try thinking of a fake name _and _making sure you don't forget any clothes or dance equipment. Not that easy!" Nancy cried, giving him a playful whack on the arm.

"Alright, alright, don't beat up poor Frank before the case is solved, OK?" Frank said, rubbing his arm. "Besides, we're landing."

As the pair walked through the airport, Nancy said, "Let's go to the hotel first and let me get changed out of these workout clothes," she glanced down distastefully at the white tank top and pink shorts, "and then we can head over to the office."

Knowing that she was referring to his dad's detective agency, Hardy & Sons Detective Agency, Frank nodded, "Sounds good, but you know we'll probably end up bringing you and your stuff back to Mom and Dad's place to stay, at lovely Aunt Gertrude's insistence!"

Shaking her head, Nancy laughed, "Well she won't get me this time, that's for sure!"

After Nancy had unpacked and changed in her hotel room at The Bayside, a hotel Frank had suggested, they went to the office to meet up with Joe and the boys dad, Fenton Hardy.

"Nancy!" cried Joe Hardy as Nancy and Frank walked through the door.

"Hey Joe!" she said, giving the blond brother a hug. Though he was a year younger than Frank, Joe was still the same height and build.

"Nancy, it's wonderful to see you again," said Fenton. "How's your father doing?"

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Hardy," Nancy replied, shaking his hand. "Dad's actually on a vacation with Avery for the next two weeks."

"That's great, Carson definitely deserves the break. I assume Frank told you about the case?"

"Yes, he did, and I was actually wondering if I could use a computer and printer?" Nancy asked.

"Of course, Frank can let you use his computer."

"Come on, Nance, it's in the next room." Frank said, gesturing through a doorway. As Nancy walked through, she marveled at the beige walls and potted plants throughout the office. Frank's desk was a heavy oak desk, which gave a sort of antique kind of feeling. Stationed on the desktop was a laptop with a USB cable connecting it to the laser ink printer beside it.

Frank started up the laptop and entered in the password and stepped aside for Nancy.

"I'm going to go talk to Dad so come get me if you need any help," Frank told her.

Nancy opened up the Internet browser and typed in the website address for her webmail. She logged in, opened up the e-Mail and set it to print. As the printer smoothly slid the print of the e-Mail message out, Nancy opened the document.

"Ten pages of rules and regulations? This should be interesting." Nancy said to herself. She decided to ask if it was ok to print so many pages so she stood up and walked toward to the closed doorway that led into Fenton's office. As Nancy got closer, she heard voices coming from the other side so she knocked firmly on the door before pressing her ear to it. Silence greeted her, so she opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to ask you if it's ok to print the document Frank. It's ten pages."

"Ten? Uh, sure. Go ahead. You'll need it," Frank answered.

"Thanks. And don't forget you're driving me to the academy."

"I am?" At the look Nancy gave him, he quickly corrected himself, "Oh, yes, I am. Alright, then."

As the door closed behind Nancy, Joe turned to his brother and said, "You're girlfriend already bossing you around? Well, that's a record!"

And for the first time, Frank Hardy did not say one word to deny. As far as he was concerned, Nancy Drew could boss him around any time she liked.

"I can't believe these rules! 'All students should be secured in their dormitories or off of campus by 7 pm. No exceptions.'" Nancy huffed. "I'm twenty-four years old and have seven o'clock curfew! And look at this one, 'any student that doesn't have an assignment, physical or written, shown by the date given shall be immediately suspended from classes for a week following.' What did you get me into, Frank?"

Nancy and Frank were sitting in the living room of Nancy's suite and The Bayside, going over the rules and regulations sheets that Nancy had printed.

"I don't know, Nance, but I—hey, what is that?" Frank replied.

Nancy glanced over at the table at which Frank was pointing. "Oh, that's my laptop."

"You got a laptop?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, about two months ago." Nancy looked up at his face of longing and said, "Go ahead and play around with it if you want."

Frank jumped up and walked over to the table. Pulling out a chair, he sat down and immediately started turning on the computer.

_Beep! _

"Um, Nance, can you put in your password?" Frank called to her.

"Oh, yeah, hang on."

Nancy finished the last paragraph on the page, walked over and typed in her password. "I forgot that I had a password on this thing. George insisted that I had to put one on for 'security from the bad guys'. It's silly."

Frank chuckled. "Maybe to you but I think I agree with her."

Nancy grinned. "Well, while you fiddle around with this little beauty, I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed. Are you going back to your apartment tonight?"

"Yeah I think so," Frank replied. "Need to get a good rest for tomorrow. You know, transporting dancers to and from academy's, snooping around in financial offices..."

"Alright I get it. Here's the password for the computer and all the blocks, just in case." Nancy said. Grabbing a napkin and a pen, she wrote down the password and, after placing it on the table, walked off to the bedroom.

Frank glanced down at the napkin and read the words _Audaces Fortuna Juvat _in Nancy's small, need handwriting. Underneath, it said _no spaces_. "Fortune Favors the Bold," he mumbled. "I certainly hope fortune favors us for this case."

Nancy stepped into the shower and let the cold water thunder onto her face. Shivering, she quickly washed and got out and dressed, thinking about the information they had on the case. It just didn't seem right, though, none of the pieces connected. "There is definitely something missing," she said, as she checked her face in the mirror. Her strawberry blond hair was plastered to her face and neck, soaking the pastel shaded purple of her pajama top which was paired with light blue flannel pajama pants. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair before walking out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

"Frank," she asked as she got near him. "Is there some part about the case that you aren't telling me?"

Frank, still staring at the computer screen, answered, "I told you everything that I know, and I know it seems like something is missing but we have to figure the rest out ourselves."

I should have known. Frank tells me everything. Sighing, Nancy said, "Well, can you at least peel your eyes away from the computer screen and tell me what's going on tomorrow?"

Frank closed the laptop lid and looked at her. "We're going to have to get into the office where Mr. Kelly used to work. It shouldn't be too hard. The only setback is that we need to figure out what the password to get in is. He doesn't remember what it was and the offices are protected by—"

"Keyboard pass code." Nancy finished. "Almost all of the big shot offices are protected by those these days. Too bad they don't realize there's an override code."

"A WHAT?"

"Override code. It can only be one of five things and it's usually the opposite of the company name, but the bigger companies tend to make it a bit more complicated. But it shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Nancy said. Grabbing the computer and opening up a program, she asked, "What's the company name?"

"Coast City Financial," Frank answered.

Nancy typed for a few moments before asking, "And the founder I.D. number?"

"Um," Frank closed his eyes, thinking hard. "11205D-8539A"

"Ok," Nancy said after typing for another few moments. "So the password to get into the office is CCF dash 1185 dash DABC."

"How did you figure that out?" Frank asked.

"Spy trade code breaker program," Nancy smiled.

"I've got to get that," Frank said. Slapping the table as he pushed himself up, he said, "I'd better get going." Taking a small purse out of his backpack, he handed it to Nancy and said, "These are some gadgets Dad has managed to get a hold of. I have the same ones but it's a good idea for you to have them, too. Look at them tomorrow when I come to pick you up and I'll explain each one to you. 'Night, Nance."

"'Night," Nancy replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

After Frank had gone, Nancy walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, reciting her two favorite quotes. "Audaces Fortuna Juvat. Do things right, let the pieces fall where they fall." And she fell asleep saying those words over and over again, hoping everything would go off without a hitch the next day.


End file.
